


Learning Curve

by wackyjacqs



Series: Bizarre Holidays [91]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s03e05 Learning Curve, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 01:45:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18305660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wackyjacqs/pseuds/wackyjacqs
Summary: Sam has observed the colonel play with Cassie, and a number of other kids they’ve met throughout their time on SG-1, but she hasn’t quite seen him like this before, and the image – whilst heart-warming – is also heart-breaking.





	Learning Curve

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ‘Crayola Crayon Day’ (31 March). Episode tag for season 3 ‘Learning Curve’.
> 
> I don’t even know how I remembered the fact that Jack presented Merrin with a box of Crayola crayons in the first place because I haven't watched this episode in _years_ , but I did so today to double-check the crayon thing to see if I was right. I actually really impressed myself with my memory recall... 😂

Sam rests against one of the pillars and watches as her commanding officer draws various pictures on the walls. Dogs that are purple, flowers that are red, and a group of five people that look suspiciously like characters from The Simpsons.

When Merrin laughs at his latest sketch as she colors over it – just like she does with every one of his pictures – Sam smiles softly as her CO pretends to be upset, before he chuckles and lets the little girl take the crayon from his hand.

Sam has observed the colonel play with Cassie, and a number of other kids they’ve met throughout their time on SG-1, but she hasn’t quite seen him like this before, and the image – whilst heart-warming – is also heart-breaking.

She knows he loves kids, but she also knows why Merrin’s situation and the situation of the other children on Orban affects him so much. He would never say it, but Sam knows he will be thinking of Charlie.

“Something on your mind, Carter?”

She jumps at the sight of him standing to her left and feels herself blush.

“It’s nothing, sir.”

“Why don’t you let me be the judge of that?”

She tears her focus away from the children to look at him. His expression gives nothing as to how he feels, but it’s his eyes that are the betrayers. Behind the darkness, she catches the sadness and anger he harbors towards the situation; the guilt he carries over his own personal circumstances.

“Carter?”

She studies him; her eyes roaming his face. She wants to tell him that she’s sorry she couldn’t help him save Merrin from the Averium. She wants to reach out and touch him; to let him know he doesn’t have to face the consequences of his actions alone. She wants to call him Jack; and be there for him as a _friend_ , not as his second-in-command.

In the end, however, she doesn’t do any of the above, because she sees his expression shift and she realizes that she’s just told him everything she was thinking. She breaks the stare and glances around at the children, laughing and smiling and playing happily around them.

“You’ve made such a difference in their lives, sir,” she utters quietly. “You did the right thing.”

It takes a few seconds, but then out of the corner of her eye, she sees him nod once before he nudges her elbow with his and gestures for her to follow.

He comes to a stop beside Merrin, picks up one of the crayons and starts to draw on the wall – a little higher than before, so it’s just out of her reach. When he finishes, he steps back and lets Sam get a closer look. It’s a crude sketch of a matchstick figure, but it makes her feel all warm inside and she turns to find the colonel watching her intently. He swallows hard and suddenly she _knows_.

He isn’t able to tell her what he really wants to either, but this? _This_ is his way of showing his appreciation.

She flicks her gaze back towards the drawing and smiles at his representation of her.

“Did I get it right?”

His question is quiet, hesitant; as if her answer will hold a far greater meaning than just 'yes' or 'no'.

“Oh yeah,” she whispers as she meets his eye. “It's way more than right.”

**Author's Note:**

> The final exchange between Sam and Jack is a twist on the conversation Jack had with Merrin when he took her to the school for the afternoon. He just has this really sweet reaction when he studies her drawing of Sam.
> 
> So, that is goodbye to the holidays of March. This month was by far the most difficult; to the point where I was this close to stopping. However, a pep talk and a kick up the backside from some of my good friends within the fandom convinced me to keep going. I hope it hasn’t been a disappointment, as some of the holiday choices leave a lot to be desired. 
> 
> The most important part of this note, however, is that I want to say thank you (again) to every single one of you reading this right now. Your daily support, kudos, comments, messages, retweets... _everything_. It’s overwhelming at times to discover how many of you are faithfully following each chapter, indulging in my random ideas, and enjoying the series. I literally could not do this without you all. Thank you!


End file.
